follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Simone Fitzwilliam
Simone Fitzwilliam was a freelance Jazz journalist who lived and worked in the Soho area of London. Peter Grant first met her during his investigation into Cyrus Wilkinson's sudden death, as she had been Wilkinson's lover. She shared a flat in Soho with her nonbiological 'sisters' Peggy Brown and Cherie Mensier.Moon over Soho Simone and Peter began a romantic and sexual relationship during the events in Moon Over Soho. Her appearance is that of a beautiful brunette that Peter describes as 'unfashionably curvy' with a 'cut-glass' english accent. She enjoys patisserie and had a running tab at Patisserie Valerie. Early Life first meets her. ]] Simone, Peggy, and Cherie attended boarding school together at Cosgrove Hall sometime in the 1920s-1930s. They were the favorite students of Miss Patternost and were invited to have tea after class hours where they would listen to American Jazz records. Miss Patternost somehow taught them a kind of protective shape, like Formae, that protected them in Café de paris, and turned them into Jazz Vampires. Sometime in 1940-41 at the beginning of World War II, Simone joined the Royal Air Force (RAF) to support the British War effort. She chose the Air Force because there was a rumor that women might be taught to fly planes. Café''' 'de Paris On March 8, 1941 while on leave, Simone, Peggy, and Cherie attended a jazz performance at the Café de Paris by Ken "Snakehips" Johnson.Common Wealth War Graves Commission. https://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/3123240/JOHNSON,%20KENRICK%20HYMANS However the café was bombed by the Luftwaffe soon after the start of a performance and at least 34 people were killed and around 80 injured.The National Archives HO 193/25, City of Westminster District, 8/9 March 1941, entry number 5; Westminster City Archives CD/2/5, entry number 1213. Simone, Peggy, and Cherie appear to have survived in photographic evidence of the event that Peter uncovers during Moon Over Soho. Present Day Jazz Vampires ''See Main Article: Jazz Vampire Peter's investigation into the death of Cyrus Wilkinson, and other London Jazz musicians (e.g. Mickey 'the Bone') revealed that Simone and her sisters were "Jazz vampires". Peter speculates the bombing at the Café de Paris transformed them into Jazz Vampires at the moment of their death, to do with the afore mentioned formae protecting them, a transformation that allowed them to extend their lifespan through absorbing the life force or vitality of Jazz musicians. This made them very forgetful. Anachronisms Simone displayed several subtle anachronisms during her interactions with Peter that hinted at her long lifespan. * She did not have an internet presence, driver's license, or criminal record. * She mentioned the possibility of seeing the Prince of Wales at the Café de Paris in reference to Edward VIII (died 1972), who frequently visited the club in the 1930s.Brown, Jonathan (13 March 2008). "Film-makers resurrect love affair with the Cafe de Paris". The Independent. Peter misunderstands her to mean Prince Charles, the current Prince of Wales. * Her shared apartment had no television or computer, although it appeared to have a telephone and radio. Relationship with the Grant Family Rose Grant Rose Grant recognized Simone as the same woman who had tried seduce Richard Grant during the start of Rose and Richard's relationship 20-30 years earlier. She deduced Simone was a supernatural entity because Simone had not aged. This caused her to attack Simone outside the Spice of Life and call her an 'evil witch'. It is likely Rose's tenacity in protecting Richard from the sisters that prevented his untimely death. Richard 'Lord' Grant The circumstances where Simone and her sisters met Lord Grant in the 1970s/80s are never made clear. However after Richard's MRI reveals some minor HTD, Dr. Walid theorizes that the influence of Simone and her sisters may have been partially responsible for Richard's heroin addiction problems. The Faceless Man The Faceless Man unsuccessfully attempts to recruit the Simone and her sisters to his illegal enterprise after they realize they are 'jazz' vampires. Death Facing the realization of their existence as supernatural 'jazz' vampires and their role in the deaths of London's Jazz musicians Simone and her sisters committed suicide by overdose in the modern day Cafe de Paris. Peter Grant and Inspector Nightingale arrive too late to prevent their suicide. References Category:Jazz vampires Category:Peter's romantic relationships